Separated by Conjuctions
by loveiskaleidoscope
Summary: Dan and Blair: individual entities. Two proper nouns separated by a conjunction. Transition: Blair and Dan. Two people realizing their obscured feelings for one another. During end of 04x17 and onwards. D/B obviously.
1. It Started Out With A Kiss

**Please Read: **Hey. So this is my first try at Gossip Girl Fanfiction. I wrote this after rewatching episode 17 numerous times. I couldn't wait six weeks for some GG goodness so I constructed how I imagined events to occur. Was kinda wary about putting this up, unbeta-ed and all so apologies in advance for run-on sentences and grammar errors. Also I suck at writing in third-person, but this was the way the story had to be told. I attempted to keep it very close to canon. This chapter starts with the end of episode 17 and what I thought happened afterwards. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl, nor am I affiliated with the companies and other party members concerned. Title is from the song by The Killers called Mr. Brightside which I also don't own.

* * *

"And not _us_. Dan and Blair: individual entities. Two proper nouns separated by a conjunction."

**SEPARATED BY CONJUCTIONS**

**Chapter I: It Started Out With A Kiss**

_PREVIOUSLY, IN "EMPIRE OF THE SUN"_

"What are you doing here?"

Dan walks in hesitantly. "I don't know," he replies. "Is Serena here?" Blair knows Dan is aware Serena was not here; he was just using her as an excuse but she doesn't call him out on it.

"No," Blair answers. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Surely he wasn't here for some sort of casual visit; he would have at least called first.

Dan shakes his head and sighs. "I've been walking around the city all night with one, all-consuming, paralysing thought."

"Why am I walking around the city when I live in Brooklyn?" Blair retorts, raising her eyebrows. It was easier reminding herself of the difference between them. He is the sappy, Lonely Boy of Brooklyn and she is the powerful Queen B of the Upper East Side.

Dan ignores her teasing remark and gets right to the chase. "What if my dad and Dorota were right?" he says. "What if there was another reason we were keeping us a secret?"

"Another reason? Like what?" Blair enquires curiously. But she knew the answer to that question.

Dan takes a few steps closer to her. And it was like every step he took, pulsed in time with Blair's heartbeat. The tension rising between them. "Plausible deniability?" he suggests, repeating Blair's words from that morning. "Blair, we kept us a secret because we were afraid there was something _more_."

_Something more? _Blair thinks, dubiously. _With Dan Humphrey?_

The idea was absurd. If someone had told her a year ago that she would have _something more_ with Dan Humphrey, she would have never even conceived of the idea and laugh it off.

And that's exactly what she wanted to do at this moment; Brush off the idea because there was _nothing_ between her and Dan. But some part of her couldn't. And this knowledge, that there was even a possibility of _something_—made her afraid. "You need to go back to Brooklyn," she orders him.

Dan shakes his head, defiant."Not until I know, for sure, they were wrong. That there was nothing between us."

"I can _guarantee_ it," Blair says, indignantly, masking her fear. Blair never thought she'd see the day where Dan Humphrey would make her feel afraid. Dan steps closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. His touch sends a tingle down her arm but Blair tells herself that it was because his hands were cold from being outside. "But just so you are secure in that knowledge," she allows, carefully. "what did you have in mind?"

"Just one kiss," he says. "and then I can know without a doubt." Dan's eyes pierce back into Blair's.

One _kiss_ from Dan Humphrey. It sounded blasphemous. Her head was completely opposed uttering negatives but her heart was screaming louder... "I suppose that would work," Blair agrees, taking a shaky breath. "One kiss and that's that."

"One kiss and that's that," Dan repeats, his eyes fall to her lips and then back into her eyes. "So?"

"So..." Blair echoes, smiling softly back at him.

Silence fills the room and for a moment they just gaze into each others eyes, anticipating who was going to make the first move.

_Stop me now_, Dan's eyes urge silently.

_Go on, let's get this over with,_ she insists back.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Humphrey!" And before she could stop herself, Blair drops all of her inhibitions and grabs Dan's collar, pressing her lips against his.

~/~/~

Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf.

Lonely Boy of Brooklyn and Queen B of the Upper East Side.

Two pronouns separated by a conjunction...

Physically, two people connected by the lips.

~/~/~

Dan freezes under her lips. It was unnerving. Whatever he was feeling was unfamiliar. And he gets over the initial shock of knowing that it was Blair's lips he was kissing. Not Vanessa's. And not Serena's. But Blair Waldorf: The Queen B of the Upper East Side.

And then before he even realizes it, Dan is kissing her back, his hand cradling her waist.

Blair feels something warm churn in the pit of her stomach. A spark she thought would never burn again, suddenly ignited and bursting with life.

Here she was, kissing Daniel Humphrey. And it wasn't repulsive. In fact, it was quite pleasurable. Blair revels at the feeling of Dan moving his lips against hers. Her hands reach up around his neck, pulling him closer, and Dan's hands tighten around her waist.

Blair's back presses against a wall, and she's suddenly surrounded by everything Dan Humphrey.

And she's pulling him.

Closer, and closer and closer.

Taking it all in.

His scent, his warmth—the spark...

And Dan doesn't stop her, feeling the same thing.

And for a moment, they are just Blair and Dan.

Not Waldorf and Humphrey.

Not the Upper East Side and Brooklyn.

Not Queen B and Lonely Boy.

For a moment, they forget. And Blair doesn't even think about Serena, Dorota, or Chuck and Raina, or Jenny or even Gossip Girl.

And Dan doesn't think about Rufus, Chuck, or Serena and Ben, or Vanessa.

Just Blair and Dan. Two people who enjoy watching old movies together. Who like attending art shows. Who share the same avid appreciation in classic film and literature.

Blair and Dan. Two people slowly realizing their obscured feelings for one another.

Suddenly, Blair's phone buzzes loudly on the table, startling them both.

And then Blair realizes what is happening and she pulls away from Dan, breathless.

Blair looks up into Dan's eyes, and they feel it. Realization dawning on both of them.

Dan removes his grip from Blair's waist when she goes to retrieve her phone, and rubs a hand on the back of his neck.

"Uh, that was..." he starts.

"Shh!" Blair cuts him off. "Let's not talk about it." She glances down at the text she got from Serena.

_Chuck and I are coming over. I think something's wrong. See you soon. -S_

"Blair, we need to talk about this," Dan says. "Obviously-"

"No," she interrupts. "You need to leave."

"What? Why?" Dan asks worriedly. "Look, I know..."

"_Shut up_, Humphrey," Blair exclaims. "I promise we'll talk about this—whatever this is—later. But Chuck and Serena are going to be here any minute and you just can't be here."

"Fine. But we _will_ talk about this soon," he confirms, seriously. "Don't try running away from me, Waldorf."

Blair laughs. "I'm not afraid of _you_, Humphrey."

"Oh, really?" Dan quirks an eyebrow and steps closer to Blair, her heart beating erratically against her chest. Blair gulps, but doesn't drop eye contact from him.

He leans in and daringly places a chaste kiss on her lips, and then whispers, "Are you afraid now?"

And then he turns away, leaving the penthouse, leaving Blair flustered and confused.

* * *

**AN: **I'm still holding out for Chair to have another chance, but right now, Dair seems to make a lot more sense. Less destructive and all.

Hit or miss? Reviews would be awesome :)


	2. How Did It End Up Like This?

**Please Read:** I love you guys. A lot. I made sure to try and reply to every single review, but if you didn't already know, I am hugely thankful and highly appreciate your kind words. You guys are awesome. I never expected to get such a positive response. Nor did I expect to have another chapter done. But here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl nor am I afiliated with the company and/or writers and others concerned.

**Warning:** There are several uses of foul language in this chapter via Chuck Bass.

* * *

**SEPARATED BY CONJUCTIONS**

**Chapter II: How Did It End Up Like This?**

What did this mean for them?

And _how_ did this even happen? These feelings that were fondly partial of Dan Humphrey... how in the world did they even come to existence?

The rational part of Blair asks her these questions and more, but she decides not to plague her mind over such agonizing thoughts. Everything was so confusing between them. One moment they are not-friends and the next moment they are kissing like there's not tomorrow.

Instead Blair allows the irrational part of her mind to take over for a moment. She stands there, staring at the spot where Dan Humphrey was standing only moments ago.

She takes a deep breath and then looks into a mirror, assessing her appearance. Her lips were a bit poutier than usual, her skin flushed pink, obviously results from her make out session with Dan Humphrey.

Blair reapplies her lip gloss and twirls a strand of hair in her fingers. This gesture reminds her of what if felt like threading her hands through Dan's hair.

And that warm feeling in her stomach returns.

Blair looks directly at herself in the mirror, feeling light. Overwhelmed with euphoria.

Was it possible for a kiss to make you feel pretty?

Because that was exactly how she felt: pretty. Delicate. Glowing.

Like fireworks on New Year's Eve. Or a shooting star on a clear, summer night.

Sigh. She was acting like a naive and giddy adolescent teen who just got her first kiss.

Starry-eyed from a hormone-fuelled bliss.

Which was strange because Blair Waldorf has had a fair share of kisses, but kissing Dan Humphrey was like something else in a different universe.

Even when she was with Nate, her first love, it never felt like this.

And when she was with Chuck, that was an entirely different galaxy. Hot and sexy.

Lust and games.

Blair cringes, her heart swelling for Chuck.

Why did they have to be so twisted? So toxic?

How could it be so easy for him to move on? How many months did it take for him to fall for the Parisian girl called Eva? And then a few months later and he's already fallen for Raina Thorpe, the daughter of the man who sought to destroy Chuck's company, his father's legacy.

And don't even start with Jenny Humphrey.

Maybe it was easier when Chuck was the heartless slut he used to be because then Blair knows that there wouldn't be any feelings with the harlots he slept with. Just sex.

It hurt Blair knowing that he felt _real_ feelings for more than one girl after what they had. Who cares if the feelings weren't as strong or as deep as the love they shared, but just knowing that he could still feel _something _for _someone else_ no matter how shallow still hurt Blair more than she could admit.

And all Blair wanted was to stop hurting.

Maybe that was why she hung out with Dan so much. Because with Dan, everything was easier. Healthier. Not heavy or destructive or confusing than with Chuck.

And there was _sparks_.

As if he was summoned by her thoughts alone, Chuck stumbles into the penthouse with Serena following behind him.

"Blair," Chuck mumbles drunkenly, tripping towards her. "I need to talk to you." Blair watches Chuck stagger towards her, and Blair quickly leans in and steadies him in her arms, leading him toward the couch.

"You're drunk, Chuck," Blair states, her nose wrinkling in disgust from the alcohol reeking in his breath.

"I need to talk to you," he slurs, leaning against her.

Serena gives Blair an apologetic smile, helping her set Chuck down on the sofa. "I'm so sorry, B," Serena says sheepishly. "But Chuck was so insistent to see you..." she says her eyes flickering from between them anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, S," Blair says reassuringly. "I can handle everything from here. Are you heading back to Brooklyn?"

Serena looks down, grimacing. "Ah... no," she admits. "Ben's leaving town, actually. We broke up."

"Oh," Blair says, surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Serena smiles back grimly. "It's nothing ice cream and a healthy dose of Brad Pitt can't cure. Night, B." Serena's eyes glance from Chuck to Blair once again and then she heads upstairs.

"What's wrong, Chuck?" Blair finally asks.

"My father: that's what's wrong..." Chuck seethes, shaking with fury. "Despicable bastard. Liar—Lied to me until the day he _died_... fucking _murderer_." His rage and his drunken state slurring his words together.

"Slow down, Chuck. You're not making any sense," Blair says, worriedly,

"My father: a _fucking_ liar... a murderer," Chuck repeats angrily.

"A murderer?" Blair repeats skeptically.

Chuck's head falls into his hands. "When Raina finds out- Ah, _shit_!"

"What does Raina have to do with-"

"It's all wrong, Blair," he mumbles, forlorn, his face twisting in despair. "I don't want to be my father. His legacy—all fucking bullshit and deceit... wrong."

Chuck delves into the grimy details of his talk with Thorpe. He tells her about his father and how he possibly had a hand in the death of Raina's mother. How his father was scum—a murderer. How he should have known because his father was heartless and powerful and was relentless in getting his way.

And Blair listens to him, her heart breaking for him, but she knows exactly what words to say to make him feel better. She tells him that Thorpe is feeding him lies, fuelled by jealousy and this calms down Chuck slightly. She tells him that Thorpe didn't know his father and that he knew exactly what lies would cause Chuck to doubt his father and that he shouldn't worry about it.

Blair doesn't know if what she's telling him is true but it doesn't matter. Chuck is damaged and Blair was determined to fix him.

She would always be there for him.

Blair places her hand on Chuck's cheek, forcing him to look up at her. "You can stay here for tonight and we'll talk some more in the morning."

Chuck looks up at Blair with sad eyes. "Thank you," he says sincerely. "You're much too good for me."

Blair's lips twitch to a smile, and she rolls her eyes. "Come on, let's get your drunk ass to bed before I change my mind."

Blair allows Chuck to sleep in her bed and when he's fallen asleep she departs to her parents room. She looks into the mirror again. Still pretty.

She touches her lips and remembers how they felt moving against a certain someone's earlier that night.

When she closes her eyes, there is only one face she sees behind her lids.

Guess who?

Here's a hint: It's not Chuck.

Blair sleeps with a smile on her face that night.

~/~/~/~

Dan couldn't get his mind off that kiss.

It was so weird. Unfamiliar. Strange.

Yet it felt so _right_. Invigorating.

When they're lips connected, the barrier—the wall they had put between themselves—crumbled into millions of tiny pieces.

Not destructive, but it left room for a foundation. One where they could build something together.

More like a sandcastle being washed away by the tides, leaving room for a new one to be built. Both their sandcastles are washed away, but whether or not they'll pick up the pail and build a new one _together_ was a different story.

Dan decides to take a chance—to build a new sandcastle. He's already got a pile of sand waiting.

But is Blair as willing to hand him the pail and shovel? Or will she move on and leave him to wash away in the shore?

* * *

**AN:** I know it's not what most of you expected or wanted, for that matter. But it all serves a purpose. Also sorry that Blair is maybe too soft? Her excuse is that Dan turned her into mush and wasn't thinking rationally.

Thoughts of what you'd like to see next chapter because The Talk is coming up next.

And I agree with what you guys all said about Chair vs. Dair. I'd really like for Dair to have a fair chance because there is lots of potential in that relationship.


End file.
